Together Forever
by Beckii
Summary: AU A few years into the future, Buffy and Spike are married with a five-year-old daughter, Star. Buffy is still the Slayer, but Spike was turned human. Complete


Title: Together Forever  
  
Summary: AU A few years into the future, Buffy and Spike are married with a five-year-old daughter Star. Buffy is still the Slayer, but Spike was turned human. I shortened it, making it only one chapter. R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from BtVS such as Spike, Buffy, Xander and Willow. However I do own Star, the little girl.  
  
Star could feel the soft, green grass on her feet as she ran through her backyard. She was a young girl, about 5 years old, with short, blonde hair and greenish, blue eyes. A man wrapped his arms around her small waist and spun her around, laughter coming from her tiny mouth.  
  
"Daddy! Your home!"  
  
Her father placed her gently on the ground and she jumped into his arms.  
  
"Yeah Bit, I'm home."  
  
The little girl hugged her father tightly. He had left two days before to go on a business trip and his daughter had anxiously awaited his arrival.  
  
"Lets go see mommy," she said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
She jumped down, grabbed his hand and dragged him behind her.  
  
Buffy watched as her daughter and husband embraced each other in a hug. Her husband, once an evil vampire, had changed. He was human now, thanks to a demon that had granted his wish. Spike proposed to her, and she accepted. Two weeks into the marriage, Buffy had gotten pregnant and now they had Star. Buffy was still the Slayer and couldn't tell her daughter, how could she explain?  
  
Before she knew it she was being spun around in the air. "Spike!" She screamed and he put her down, kissing her passionately.  
  
"Mommy, daddy!"  
  
"Yeah?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Lets go eat. My tummy's all rumbly."  
  
"Okay baby," Buffy said, scooping her up in her arms.  
  
**  
  
"Pizza, soup, fries, hamburger, cheeseburger . . ."  
  
"Okay there, lets try and keep it to one thing luv," Spike said laughing at his daughter's appetite.  
  
"Why?" Star tilted her head and studied her fathers face.  
  
"Cause, I said."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause."  
  
"Wh . . ."  
  
"Shut it."  
  
"Spike, leave her alone, she's a 5 year old," Buffy said and she took her husbands hand in hers. "I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Why don't you guys shut it?" Star said from below them.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me dad, I said shut it!"  
  
He laughed at his daughter's remark, 'she's more like me then I thought.' He looked towards Buffy and she was barreling over with laughter. "And what do you find so funny?"  
  
"She's a lot more like you then you are."  
  
"Yeah, I know, scary isn't it?"  
  
"Very. All we need is another Spike," Buffy said.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I have a cheeseburger and fries with a strawberry milkshake?"  
  
"Sure baby." They got closer to the cash at Mc Donald's, and as they made their way up Willow came in the door with Xander. "Hey guys."  
  
"Hi," Willow said.  
  
"Hi Auntie Willow and Uncle Xander," Star ran over to them and gave them each a hug around the legs.  
  
"Hi Star, what are you getting?" Willow asked.  
  
"Cheeseburger, fries and a strawberry milkshake," she said with a huge smile on her face and they walked over to where Buffy and Spike were standing.  
  
"What are you gonna get Buffy?" Spike asked.  
  
"I don't know, the same as Star. You?"  
  
"Something with lots of blood."  
  
"Spike . . ." Buffy said.  
  
"I'm kidding pet."  
  
~*~  
  
The slayer walked through the cemetery awaiting the next vampire. She had left her daughter and husband at home, a short while ago. A vampire jumped down behind her, knocking her into a nearby tombstone. She got up, ignoring the aching pain in her back. She kicked him and they fought for a while before finally, she staked him. When she figured the vampires were all done, she made her way back to the house. She approached it, stopping just outside to take it in. Blue shutters, placed on a white house. It was everyone's dream, dream life and she had it.  
  
"Ello Buffy," a voice came from the shadows, she knew who it was but still felt a bit of fear.  
  
"Where are you Spike?"  
  
"I don't know. Come and find me."  
  
"I don't want to play games right now."  
  
"Why not? Usually you like games," Spike said seductively.  
  
"Yeah, well my back, I got hurt in a fight and I need to rest."  
  
"Oh." He appeared from the shadows of the kitchen. "Go on to bed and I'll bring you some tea."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"My pleasure, your my lady." A smile came on her face as she made her way up the beautiful, wooden stairs. She was his lady and he was her man.  
  
Buffy felt someone climb into the bed next to her and turned to face Spike.  
  
"Here you go luv." He handed her a warm cup and she took little sips of it.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He gave her a quick kiss before she took another sip, "Would you like a back massage?"  
  
"Mmm, that sounds great."  
  
"Turn over."  
  
She did as she was told and soon felt warm hands on her bare back. He had changed a lot; his touch was no longer cold. She hadn't minded before, but it was nice to be in love. Moans of delight came from her mouth as his hands gently massaged the ache away. When he was done she sat up and he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Spike, promise we'll always be together."  
  
"Like we said in our vows . . ."  
  
"Together Forever." 


End file.
